


Bathroom Quickie

by dennren



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M, g is probably fine if you're curious, i don't know what to rate this, rated for inneundo?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dennren/pseuds/dennren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick, helpful sesh in Dee's bathroom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathroom Quickie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Dennis had never made a secret of how much he hated Mac’s technique. He put up with it but it never impressed him, and it certainly never satisfied him. Mac _was_ eager, and that counted to a degree. But the skill, the experience that he himself had in spades just wasn’t there. Mac had a simple, crude way with his hands that just….didn’t work. And it did not in any way complement the good work he, Dennis, consistently brought to the table. And frankly, he, Dennis, had been putting up with this lopsided relationship way too long. But he only found the impetus to do something about it when he and Mac began sharing bathroom time at Dee’s. And Dennis saw for the first time the true extent of the problem.

Dennis watched Dee’s tiny medicine cabinet mirror--that without any real surface area, a terrible light source, and zero magnification he wondered how she ever got a single thing done--watched with knit brow and horrified expression as Mac stood square in front of the truly, truly ghastly mirror; legs apart, face fixed, and took two great dollops of the cheapest wax he could possibly buy in both hands and proceeded to run it over and over his hair until it lay gross flat and slick against his skull. 

Dennis could have gagged. Instead, he laid his hands on Mac’s shoulder and arm. Mac turned to him, as he always did, with wide eyes and parted lips. He stared straight at Dennis. Who was shirtless, by the way. He never did his hair anyway else. In little known fact he usually wore button downs so he wouldn’t have to pull anything over his head and ruin the perfection he had attained. But that was not important at the moment. It was important. But not at this very moment important. What was important was the nearly soulful gaze Mac had turned to him. Dennis was used to this look, but it never failed to make him wonder what Mac was expecting.

Certainly not what he always got. “Mac. I have to tell you man. You look terrible and gross. You have to immediately stop doing this.”

“Doing what Dennis?” He said….breathlessly? Dennis thought breathlessly. Although he ignored, as he always did, how recognizing that brought on that old exquisite blood rush.

“Doing what Dennis?” came the question again. 

“This,“ came Dennis’s response. Taking Mac’s shoulder and turning him to the mirror. “Doing this. To your hair.” 

“Dennis you use gel…I thought you liked that I put the effort into my appearance…”

“Eh uh I want to, Mac, baby, I do. But this? This is not you. It’s not working. If you were to consult me, which he should have done years ago, I would say you should do a more natural, dry look. Somewhere between me and Charlie, obviously closer to me but—you know—“

He grinned. And slapped his hands against the warm massy flesh of Mac’s shoulders, massaging for a moment. Even letting his hands slide under the non-sleeves of Mac’s shirt.

“Now just hush, relax and enjoy.”

Dennis took a step behind Mac. He watched Mac’s shoulders tense up and softly mentioned again for him to relax. What he felt was unnecessary to mention was how hard his nips were as he reached his arms up and pressed his hands to Mac’s head and began to slide his fingers slow and penetratingly through Mac’s stiff hair. He did it three times, pushing slow, slow, slow, steadily working Mac up to his peak look.

After a few more of these quiet movements, he began rubbing faster. Incredibly fast.

“Ah-Dennis-you’re hurting me.”

“Shhh, the friction is good. Trust me Mac.”

“No Dennis you need lubricant, to loosen it up….Here I keep some in the cabinet.” Mac reached down and handed the bottle of oil to Dennis.

Dennis poured it over Mac’s head. Mac spluttered as some of it reached his eyes and mouth. Dennis pushed on with his machinations. He made smooth strokes from the nape of Mac’s neck until his fingers spread over his forehead and eyebrows. He revolved around him a few times, working all the sides. “See Mac? Look it’s just too much, too hard, you gotten loosen it up. Here now, we’re close…” A clumpy plop sounded on Dee’s tile as the excess stuff from Dennis’s hands was jerked off onto the floor.

“Ah” Mac said.

“Yeah.”

“I didn’t think there would be so much.”

“Always more than you expect Mac.” Dee’s crappy old shower screeched as Dennis turned on the water and steam started filling the tiny room. “But you’ll learn. Now get in the shower. This shit gets everywhere. You always should rinse afterwards.”

“Yeah yeah I know…you know, Dennis…your hands are pretty dirty too…”

Mac abruptly looked around the room before letting his gaze drop to the ground. Dennis could feel anger rising, bubbling in him.

But Mac looked up again, looked him straight in the eye. Dennis felt the anger evaporate and pride move through instead, pride and something else maybe…

“Are you gonna join me?”

Dennis firmly believed in that moment he had a choice. But when Mac bit his lip, still holding his gaze steady and firm, neither one of them were unsure of his answer.


End file.
